


Shock therapy

by 1Elissarobison1



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Hurt/torture, Mild Language, Rescue, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Elissarobison1/pseuds/1Elissarobison1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstrom is on the clock to save the only person on this wretched planet he actually cares about,but will he get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!This is my first story so I apologize ahead of time for any stupid stuff but I love this show and these character so I hope somebody out there likes it!Thanks for reading!

 

 

 

> **"It's Val,talk at the beep.** " " **Valentine!where the hell are you?!I told you half an hour!Get in that junk heap you call a vehicle and come get me!"Backstrom pressed the end button. He had told Val to pick him up at The precinct at 3:00 and it was almost 4:00. Dumbass probably stayed out all night and is sleeping it off. Still it was strange,He was usually obsessive about his "schedule". He waited a few minutes. It was pouring and he really didn't want to almost drown on the way home tonight. He pressed Redial again. Still no answer. Damit .Guess he'd be walking back after all. He started down the sidewalk bent against the pelting drops. He could've called Almond but he really wasn't in the mood for his over optimistic attitude,better the rain than a smiling optimist. They hadn't caught a case in days and it was really starting to get to him. When he finally made it to the boat he was soaked through and in a worse mood than he had all day. He walked slowly down the steps."Thanks for the ride Valentine!How was haply hour at the gay bar?"When he made it to the bottom the sight in front of him was confusing. The antique coffee table was turned over,the chess piece worth a small fortune shattered to bits. He had seen Val throw a few tantrums in his life but he would never break his fancy crap. "Val?" Silence. He slowly walked towards his room. If it wasn't for the chess set he would've just thought he was out,but this made no sense. He opened the door and what he saw made his heart pound. The only time his heart beat like this was if he drank enough Burboun to kill a small horse,or something very very bad happened,and this time it wasn't the Burboun. Vals room looked like a contained tornado had hit. The 200 yr old dresser he had gotten from God knows where was on the floor broken,the Victorian mirror shattered. But that wasn't what troubled Backstrom. The worst part was the pool of blood staining the wood and the trail of it going out the door. His stomach lurched. Someone had been drug out. When he looked up he saw it. A single handwritten note with a blood smudged print On it.**
> 
> _**To Backstrom.** _
> 
> _**call me.** _
> 
> _**Valentine.** _
> 
> **Backstorm read it over three times taking in every detail Including the phone number at the bottom. It was Vals handwriting. Shaky but his. And most likely the bloody print belonged to him too. Yes something terrible had happened. He dialed the number...**


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang for what seemed like hours. What would Backstrom find at the end of that line? 

"Mr. Backstrom!So good of you to call" 

The strange voice on the other end sounded like a mix of Russion and French. It almost seemed familiar but just out of Backstroms mental reach. 

"I had feared we would not get the chance to speak again"

Again?

What was that supposed to mean?

"Who are you?"

"Oh forgive my terrible manners,ten years can be brutal to a persons memory.Perhaps you will remember me by my professional title, Electro therapist. "

Backstroms stomach dropped. He did remember. Suddenly images flashed in Backstroms mind. The bodies. Some charred and burned,others electrocuted by shock waves to the brain. It was one of Backstroms first cases. Eleazor Hoppkoff was a scientist at an undercover lab specializing in mild shock therapy for PTSD patients. Hoppkoff was practically the definition of a mad scientist,he believed human experiments were the only answer in science. He was fired because the lab deemed his methods dangerous and disturbing. Hoppkoff went off the grid, abducting "patients" for his experiments. It started with only the Drs. At the lab,for revenge it seemed but soon it wasn't enough. By the time Backstroms team caught him four people were dead,three were held prisoners,their eyes glazed over,their sanity all but lost. It was hard to decide which were more fortunate,the living or the dead. He had three life sentences to his name. He couldn't be out. Could he?

"Eleazor Hopkoff. Prison give you one last call?"

He heard laughter on the line.

"Oh no sir Im not in prison any longer. I was diagnosed criminally insane after what they called my erratic behavior inside. So after ten years in the mental facility I was deemed a changed sane man and put out on parole. I must say your justice system is very forgiving."

Backstroms anger burned. At Hoppkoff,at the system. How could they be so stupid?! They turned loose a mass murderer! And Now Val was caught in the middle.

"Let me guess,you want revenge. Well here I am,let's get started!"

Hoppkoff chuckled lightly.

"Mr. Backstrom Im not an animal,it's not revenge I want. Not Entirely. When I was in the institution I learned a lot about what motivates people to get what you want. Sure threats might work for some,but most are motivated when something or someone they love is in danger. Obviously you Mr.Backstrom do not have much to worry about in that department but everyone has their weakness."

"This is between you and me Hopkoff. Leave Valentine out of this."

"Ah yes Mr.Valentine,I must say he put up quite a fight,futile of course but commendable.I see why you care so much about him,am I correct?"

Backstrom remained silent.

"I take it by your silence I am. So this is what's going to happen. Were going to play a little game Mr. Backstrom. I am in need of a few things to continue my research you understand. Your going to bring me one million american dollars, in cash of course,a passport and the instruments that were taken from me at my arrest,as primal as they are they are my first work and very important to me. Also you must not bring or tell any of your friends,Mr.Almond,Ms.Gravely etc. I'm afraid if you did i would have to make things very uncomfortable for Mr.Valentine.

Backstrom closed his eyes. The images of the victims running through his head.

"You know those things are practically impossible to get."

"Mr.Backstrom we both know what a persistent man you are,Im quite convinced you'll find a way."

"How do I find you?"

"Ah yes the fun part!I will call you in one hour with a clue,a riddle if you will. You must solve it and when you do you must come alone to the meeting place. You have twenty four hours. In the mean time Mr. Valentine will have the honor of being my...patient. I suggest you hurry sir,his resolve is strong but unfortunately I've found it is the ones that fight the hardest and longest that expire the quickest. I would hate to have that occur to Mr. Valentine. I'll be in touch."

Backstroms mind raced. 

"Wait!"

Hoppkoff held the line. 

"I want to talk to him,i need to know he's alive before i make the deal."

Hoppkoff paused a moment.

"Of course. Vladstein!Wake him up!"

Backstrom heard a soft thud,a cough then a quick intake of breath.

"Talk"

Hoppkoffs voice smoothly hissed.

He heard a soft mumbled breath

"Backstrom?"

Vals voice sounded cracked and exhausted but still strong.

"Va-"

Hopkoff cut him off.

"Twenty four hours Mr.Backstrom. Illl be in touch."

The line went dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this as much as I am!Hopefully I'll have chapter three out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Backstrom stared at his phone as he started to pace.

One hour.

Sixty minutes

That's how long he had to piece a plan together.

But what could he possible plan?

It wasn't like he had a million bucks lying around the boat and he had no idea where Hoppkoffs toys were if they even existed anymore. And he couldn't call the precinct for help. He had to do this alone,Valentine's life-and sanity depended on it.

But there was someone.

Someone he doubted even that psycho had thought about. It was a risk,but what else could he possibly come up with? Besides this person wasn't technically part of the police force but a civilian, and who most importantly,knew how to keep a secret.

He dialed Paquets number.

 

 

Valentine watched Hoppkoff hang up. Through his ringing ears he couldn't make out much but he caught " _twenty four hours"_ and  _"Mr.Valentine"_ God that would get annoying.

He should've known. Of course this was Backstroms fault. And this whole time he thought he had screwed over the wrong rich scumbag. If he got out of this alive he swore he was going to kill Backstrom. If it weren't for him Dr.Frankenstien here wouldn't have needed him in the first place.

His head throbbed from where Hoppkoffs henchman had nailed him,his mind swam from major blood loss and his arms ached from being tied to a chair that looked like it was rigged for a power launch. In his half concious state he had also heard the word  _"electro therapist"_. He didn't want to think about what that title and what all the wires attached to his chair might be for.

"Ah Mr.Valentine so nice to have you back with us"

Hoppkoffs voice grated on Vals already taut nerves.

"Pleasure to be here" He replied sarcastically.

"Now that your awake we can get started. Before we begin I want you to know what an honor it is to be one of my patients,especially at the restart of my research!Your experience and sacrifice will further science itself!"

Valentine swallowed hard at the word sacrifice. But there was no way in hell he was going to let this psychopath see his fear.

"Oh you know I like to do what I can To help. Now how long will this take?I do have a dinner date."

Hoppkoff chuckled.

"I like your sense of humor Mr.Valentine. Vladstein bring my tools." 

The henchman brought over a black box,Hoppkoff peered into it as though it held the answers of the universe. Maybe to this whack job it did.

"Oh here it is" 

Hoppkoff pulled out a sinister looking tool that was a tube with a razor sharp point at the end of it.

Vals stomach wrenched.

Whatever was in that tube it couldn't be pleasant.

"This is the prototype of my device I call the wand. The way it works is the electricity charges inside,Then when I pierce the patients skin,I slide the tube in the body and press this button."

Hoppkoff demonstrated and hundreds of tentacle looking needles varying in sizes from a pin to a mans finger quickly extended out from the end of the wand,giving it the twisted look of a jellyfish on the end of a stake.

Valentines heart beat quickened.

"The electricity goes into the tentacles causing a pulse spreading through out the body. The instrument must be handled with extreme caution,if you forget to retract the tentacles before you pull it out of the skin the patients stomach would be ripped out."

Valentine's palms started to sweat.

"Now let us begin.Vladstien remove his shirt."

Vladstein started to cut Vals tshirt. Valentine immediately jerked back.

"Hey not on the first date,im not that kind of guy!"

Val tried to smirk but knew he was failing.

Vladstien grinned in a way that made Vals insides crawl. He grabbed his shirt and continued slicing it off with what looked like a small curved hunting knife,occasionally cutting Vals skin making him flinch and causing blood to trickle down his chest.

"Careful Vladstien!I don't want him mangled before I even start!"

Hoppkoff shot an irritated glance at the six Foot tall Russian.

Vladstien cleaned his knife and put it away.

The wand crackled blue with elecricity that seemed to be charged inside the tube.

"Now Vladstien I need you to hold him down in the chair,I don't want him squirming once I insert the wand."

Valentine tried to struggle free even though he knew it was useless. Vladstien prepared to hit him,Val braced himself for the punch.

"No!I want him conscious for the procedure you idiot!"

Vladstien lowered his fists and went behind Valentine locking his arms in an ironclad grip.

Val begin to wish that Vladstien had knocked him out for this one.

Hoppkoff slowly brought the device to Valentines chest then moved it down between his ribs.

Then everything went red.

And the only thing Valentine could hear,was the sound of his own screams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three guys im sorry it's not as long and didn't end with Backstroms POV i have family in from out of town but I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!Thank you for reading and I hope ou enjoy!!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Backstrom waited until Paquets chipper voice came in the line.

"Bonjour"

"Get over here now."

Backstrom almost yelled into the phone.

"What is it?Did we catch a case?"

"No just get here,and don't tell the others."

"Why?Whats going on?"

Paquets voice was full of confusion,all her questions grated on the patience Backstrom didn't have.

"Just come on I'll explain later!"

He hung up the phone before she had time to protest. Every minute that passed was more time Hoppkoff had to do any twisted sadistic thing he could think of to Val. Backstrom had always believed that murder victims were responsible for their death. Something they did got them killed. Valentine had done many things that could've gotten him killed in his life but this wasn't one of them. This wasn't his fight. It was Backstroms and he sure as hell wasn't going to back down on this one. Val wasn't dead yet. There was still hope. At least thats the kind of crap Almond would say. Today he might just want to believe it. He heard a knock on the boats door.

"Luiteneant?" 

Paquet.

He heard the metal door open and less than a minute later she was standing in front of him,dressed in jeans and black high heeled boots. Women. She stood shaking the rain of her jacket.

"Took you long enough."

Paquet stared at him.

"Your welcome for going out in the pouring rain to track a cab at 6:00 in the evening just to come at your request."

Backstrom grunted.

"So what is it?What was so urgent?And secretive?"

Backstrom started to answer but Paquet interrupted him.

"And what on earth happened to the chess set??"

She walked over to inspect the shattered pieces on the floor.

"It's Valentine."

Backstrom said quietly.

Paquet looked shocked.

"Valentine did this?"

"No I mean the reason I called you over is Valentine."

Paquet blankly stared At him.

"Ok what about him?"

Backstrom sighed and looked grimly away.

"He's been taken."

"What do you mean taken?"

Backstrom was ready to shoot something.

"What would you think I meant by taken Paquet? Do I need to draw you a picture?" 

Now he was screaming. But it didn't seem to phase Paquet.

"Taken by who?"

"Eleazor Hoppkoff."

"Who's Eleazor Hoppkoff?Do we know him?"

"You dont. But I do. Hes a psychotic scientist obsessed with human mutilation."

Paquet stared at him.

"Ok but what does he want with Valentine?"

Backstrom stared at the floor.

"I put him away ten years ago for killing four people and experimenting on three others. Somehow he managed to work the system and they let him out."

Paquet Looked at Backstrom thoughtfully.

"So it's revenge he wants."

"Not completely. He also wants the tools he created to torture people and a million bucks just to sweeten the deal. Both are obviously impossible to get. He's toying with me. Torturing Val while I chase my own tail."

Paquet felt bad for Backstrom. He had one person in the world he almost cared about and now he might be losing him too."

"Where are you supposed to make the trade?"

Backstrom ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know,he's supposed to call in.."

Backstrom checked his watch.

"Thirty minutes,with some idiotic riddle or something for me to solve about the meeting place."

Paquet started to work through everything she'd been told.

"So we have thirty minutes to find the tools and the million dollars?"

Backstrom started to pace.

"No. We have thirty minutes to Come up with the best bluff you've ever seen. Paquet start thinking and put your poker face on."

 

Valentines entire body was on fire. Every nerve,every molecule burned with electricity so intense he was sure it would blow him apart. The pain. Oh the unbearable pain that coursed through his body never ended even after Hoppkoff had shut the machine down. Val felt all the tiny tentacles pull themselves from his Body. It felt like they were pulling his insides out. His mind swam as he fought to stay concious. He could just barely hear Hoppkoff talking to Vladstien.

"Seal it up. I don't want him to bleed to death before im done with him."

Val thought he might've seen Vladstien nod. Funny. He realized he'd never heard old Vlad talk. He mightve smirked if it wasn't so agonizing. It was then he noticed why the Dr. Had given that order. The place in his lower chest where Hoppkoff had inserted the device was now a large Bloodied incision that was slowly draining the blood from his body. Darkness was starting to engulf his vision,Vladstien untied his hands,then he was being moved on to a table with a bright light over it. But no matter how bright the light it didn't keep the darkness away,soon he was surrounded and though he tried he couldn't keep himself from falling into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's four guys im sorry it's not better,I was trying to get it out but I still have Fam over so I'll try to work on the next chapter asap!Thank you so much for reading and for your patience!!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Backstrom waited for Hoppkoffs call. The wheels in his mind were spinning. Paquet had been able to "borrow" the equipment from the precinct needed to set up a trace for the call. The rest of the team so far hadn't gotten suspicious of Backstroms and Paquets absence. Backstrom was probably passed out somewhere and Paquet was well no one really knew what she did in her free time anyway so it wasn't really strange. 

"Ok the trace is ready."

Paquet wiped the sweat off her brow. She had been working for over an hour to set up the tap.

"It won't work anyway. Hoppkoffs not stupid. He won't let us find him until he wants us to."

Paquet looked slightly stunned.The wire had been her idea.

"Ok then well just in case we get lucky it's here."

 She pointed to the wire tap.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

The phone rang.

Paquet quickly went to operate the  trace.

Backstrom slowly picked up the phone. Paquet nodded. 

"Hello Hoppkoff."

Hoppkoffs thickly accented voice responded.

"Mr. Backstrom! So good to talk to you again. I assume you have the items we discussed?"

"I have them Hoppkoff,just get on with it."

Paquet had never heard Backstrom talk in such a low hateful voice. Sure he always talked with plenty of malice but this time it was completely devoid of sarcasm and ego. It made him sound completely different. And terrifying.

"That's a relief Mr. Backsktrom. The riddle you must solve is this: The distraught of heart and mind have come to me often,though to some I am a refuge to others I am a coffin. I now lay waste and barren abandoned and alone,while the voices of the distraught still echo through my bones. Bring the things we discussed within three hours or your friends second treatment may not go as well as the first"

The line went dead. 

Backstrom closed his eyes. Second treatment. Vals torture had already started,just like he thought. For once he wished he was wrong.

Backstrom looked at Paquet. She frowned

"It pinged off several different towers but it wasn't long enough to get a location."

Backstrom glared at Paquet.

"Like I said Hoppkoffs not stupid. The only way we're going to find him is to solve the riddle"

Paquet sighed

"Well let's get started then"

 

 Valentine slowly started to regain consciousness as he laid on the table. The first thing he heard were footsteps on concrete. He slowly forced his eyes open despite the urge to sink back into darkness. He had to find out where he was. The hole in his stomach had been stitched and bandaged. They must've given him some pain meds too because he didn't feel like he was on fire anymore. That was a plus. He looked around. He was in a room that looked like it was used for medical purposes,There was the bed he was on,a handful of syringes on a counter filled with multiple jars of medicle supplies. If he didn't know any better he would say he was just at a regular Doctors office. He realized that he was strapped down to the table,although even if he had been able to move he highly doubted he could. The blood loss had left him weak and though the pain had lessened it was still intense. The door in the room opened

"Ah Mr. Valentine good to see your awake again and so soon,I hadn't expected you to wake for at least another hour."

Valentine swallowed hard

"Well no matter this should make you feel better"

Hoppkoff filled a syringe 

Valentine struggled but knew it was futile. He cringed as the needle slid into his arm. Then he felt it,like no other drug he had ever tried or heard of,this made him feel invincible to pain of any kind,he felt almost happy and perfectly healthy. It must've registered on his face because Hoppkoff responded with a slight disturbing smile.

"There. Better yes?"

Valentine remained silent though the truth was he felt fantastic.

"Vladstien! He's gone. Leave him for now,the serum should recover him enough for the next session,it should wear off in an hour or two." 

He looked at Val then walked out.

Valentine couldn't focus. All he could think of was whatever drug was running thru his veins and how fantastic it made him feel. He knew they had given him pain medication before but this was a whole different species. He was high. And he didn't even care. It made the pain go away,that was all that mattered right now,just the sweet bliss of this moment. Actually this whole thing seemed kind of funny when he thought about it. Backstrom solved murder cases and now he was supposedly solving Vals kidnapping. Or whatever this was. He stifled a laugh. Just then he saw Vladstien standing by the door watching the hallways. Good old Vlad. 

"Hey Vlad!"

Vlastien continued to stare at the door.

"Hey weasel face!"

Still Vladstien didn't respond.

"Dude how tall are you anyway?Like twenty feet?Anybody tell you your a freakin giant?"

Vladstien tensed but didn't change

"What?Was Mommy hooked on steroids when you were in the cooker?Or did Daddy come down the bean stalk?"

Valentine laughed. Vladstiens knuckles cracked.

"Whats the matter?Cat got your tongue?"

Finally Vladstien walked out.

"Oh come on Vlad!Its all in fun!"

Val laughed hysterically. His mind didn't register that he was taunting a man who would sooner kill him than shoo a fly. Suddenly Val felt incredibly tired. Heavy. Soon he didn't try stop himself from sinking into sweet oblivion.

 

Backstrom turned the riddle over in his head as he walked the boats floor.It had been two and a half hours since Hoppkoffs call. If they didn't solve the riddle soon Val would be dead. Or worse.

Paquet was looking up possible locations attached to parts of the riddle.

"The distraught of heart and mind.."

Backstrom continued thinking.

"Where do the distraught of heart and mind go?"

Paquet started to think through the question.

"Churches?Convents?Hospitals?Orphanages?Places for troubled kids?"

Backstrom continued to walk.

"I'm Hoppkoff. Im a psychopathic serial killer obsessed with electrocution. I'm meticulous,Patient. I'm an expert on the human body because I was.."

The lightbulb went off in Backstroms mind. He gave a slight smile.

"A Doctor. Paquet where do mentally distraught people go for help?"

Paquet was right with him.

"A mental institution!Of course!Ill look for every mental hospital in the area"

"No,Hoppkoff will be secluded,somewhere that he will be totally alone with plenty of electricity for all his toys. Check for mental asylums that have been closed down,also the riddle said something about a coffin,check for some that were linked to a murder or a crime."

Paquet typed faster than the speed of light.

"Green hills center of perpetual peace!It was closed down ten years ago because a few patients had been undergoing a new "cure" for depression and had died within a day of trying it."

Backstrom clapped.

"That's it Paquet!Lets go,we have a psychotic murderer to visit." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys!Sorry it took so long,after my family left the last episode kinda sent me reeling if you know what I mean;) and kind of affected my writing because I always thought him and Val were..well I don't want to spoil it for anyone but some of you know what I mean!;) hope you like it,I'll try to get the next ones out a little sooner!Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine woke with a start,his heart was pounding. What happened?Then he remembered. the needle. The drug. The amazing ecstasy he'd felt. And Vladstien. He had been stoned before and he'd never acted so stupid. Well except for that one time...But still last night was way stupider. The strange part was even though he had felt completely high the night before,he didn't feel...sick. He didn't have the fuzzy headache and other symptoms that usually accompanied a crash. He also realized whatever was in the drug must act as a food and water replacement,he hadn't ate or drank anything in two days and he felt fine. At least he thought it was two days. He'd lost track. Whatever Hoppkoff had in that syringe,it would be worth a fortune on the street. It occured to  him he was still strapped down but now he was back in the same chair they had put him in before. He could hear his heart pound in his ears,sweat trickled down his face. This was all too familiar. The same feeling of dread and terror he had experienced the very first time he had been held captive crept up his spine. Except this time he knew his captor had no feelings of twisted "love" for him,and he knew didn't merely want to burn him with cigarettes. He heard the door open and with it a familiar voice,then he saw the black box.

"Hello again Mr.Valentine."

And so the nightmare continued.

 

"Come on step on it!" Backstrom screamed at Paquet.

"I'm going as fast as I can Luiteneant!"

They were in her car which was fast enough but that also meant they didn't have the luxury of lights and a siren to part the traffic. Finally the car came to a complete stop at the back of a long line of cars. Rush hour. Backstrom looked around. They didn't have time for this!He saw an alley to the left with dumpsters on each side,it was narrow but he thought Paquets fancy car should be able to fit easy enough.

"Go to the left!" 

Paquet looked around.

"Where?"

"The alley!Go!" 

She quickly turned cutting off more than a few unhappy drivers. Honks and insults rang out. They raced through the alley causing several homeless people to jump out of the way,yelling profanities at them. Backstrom saw an opening to a street coming up.

"Now go right."

Paquet did as she was told. Whatever Backstroms faults she knew to trust his instincts. Now they were close beside the mainstream traffic and were back on track to the asylum. They were out of time now. They drove in silence. Backstrom hoped they weren't too late.

 

Val stiffened as Hoppkoff came closer,Vladstien close behind.

"I see the serum did its job well."

He smiled cruelly.

Valentine swallowed hard. This time no witty remarks came. Just the fear of whatever sadistic experiment Hoppkoff had come up with now.

"It seems your friend Mr. Backstrom is going to be a bit late. But that gives us more time to explore new possibilities. So let's get started."

Hoppkoff opened the box. he took out a small metal box with a red button at the center. A detonator. Vals stomach churned. He watched as the doctor took out other objects. Wires. Needles. Connectors. Electrodes.

"Throughout my work my research really has been simply a question. How long can the human body endure pure electricity and for how long?I know my methods may seem barbaric to some but the only way to answer that question is through trial and error." He started to put on some sortve gloves. Val tried to stall.

"With human bodies?I assume death is an error?"

Hoppkoff didn't even pause.

"The price of science."

Val continued.

"So basically we're all just lab rats right?"

Hoppkoff looked shocked. Even hurt.

"Of course not!I would never reduce the human body to the simple animals those buffoons they call scientists use!The human body is much more complex!"

The doctor smiled at Valentine like he would a child.

"I know it's hard for a simple boy to understand but without science we cannot survive. Now enough of this."

Vals anger rose. "But if you had your way with all your experiments none of us simple people would survive!"

Hoppkoff didn't look up. "I said that's enough Mr.Valentine."

But Valentine wouldn't let up.

"No it's not nearly enough!Your insane!You put science to shame!"

He felt a sharp pain across his face.

"Enough!" Hoppkoff slowly lowered his hand after hitting Valentine. He quickly regained his composure

Now Val stayed silent. He watched as Vladstien and Hoppkoff prepared whatever evil contraption he had come up with.

"No the gold wire not the copper,I want to be able to change the voltage."

Vladstien nodded and went and attached the wires to the chair. "You will stay awake through the entire session this time,no more sleeping."

Vals mouth went dry. The needles. If he wasn't going to knock him out what did he intend to do with them?Hoppkoff caught him staring.

"Ah your wondering what I'm going to use them for. It's amazing how much the simplest objects can accomplish." Hoppkoff picked up the needle and the wire.

"You see I can take the wire and use this connector here to attach it to the needle,then slip it into the patients arms to send shock waves to the chest and torso." He actually looked giddy with excitement,like a little boy with a science project. Val felt like he was going to pass out. Or maybe it was just the feeling of wanting to. Hoppkoff set the objects down And returned to whatever he was doing before. Val wished he hadn't questioned what the needles were for. Vladstien must've finished with the wires because He returned to Hoppkoffs side. "Now go flip the power switches,were almost ready." Vladstien left the room. Hoppkoff came over to Valentine several electrodes in his hand. He started to attach them to Valentines Head,neck and chest. 

"These will both monitor your heart rate and brainwaves through out the treatment and also send electro pulses to your brain and upper body. Fascinating what you can learn from mere wires,don't you think?"

Val decided it would be better if he didn't tell him exactly what he thought.

Hoppkoff took the detonator and attached several wires including the one attached to Valentines chair,then he attached the wires to the needles and started to slip them into the crease in Valentines arms. Val winced as the needles punctured his skin. Hoppkoff then attached those wires to the detonator too. Valdstien appeared and the doctor started to slowly approach the chair holding the detonator.

"And now,after all this time,after all the people who said I couldn't do it,who called me a lunatic,after all these years of waiting my work is finally going to succeed!"

Val felt sure Hoppkoff was probably going to laugh maniacally any minute. Such a stereotype.

"It's just a shame your friend Backstrom isn't here to witness it." 

Hoppkoff smiled sadistically and put his hand on the detonator.

Valentines breath caught,and he closed his eyes,waiting for either certain horrifying pain or death. Some small part of him hoped it was the latter.

Hoppkoff pressed the button.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!I realized if tried to put it all in this it would be an INCREDIBLY looong chapter so it would be better to split it up but I promise to get the next one out asap!Oh and also I know all the scientific stuff is complete bogus,I just let my imagination take over,I hope that's ok!I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Backstrom stared out the window as they turned on a small dirt road leading up to the asylum. His mind turned the plan over and over. There were two duffle bags in the trunk supposedly holding the cash and Hoppkoffs tools. In reality they were holding newspapers and some stuff out of his tool box at the boat. This plan was risky,too risky. Usually this kind of stuff never really got to him,if it had to be done it had to be done. No point getting in an uproar about it. But this time was different,this time it was Vals life on the line,not another victim from the crime unit. Slowly his mind wondered back to when Lou had first brought Val to the boat. He opened the door and saw a skinny little gay goth teenage thief who despised the world as much as Backstrom did. Val was a total pain. They seemed like complete opposites yet they were the only people each other could trust and get along with. Even halfway like. They didn't understand it anymore than anyone else did,that's just the way it was. Now they knew. Now things were different. Valentine wasn't just his roommate slash decorator slash underworld informant. He was family. Not the way Backstrom first thought but that didn't matter. They were brothers,that made them family. He was certainly the only family Backstrom had. Now Val was depending on him,and he couldn't let him down. Paquets voice drew him out of his thoughts from the backseat,they had switched since Backstrom was supposed to be alone.

"Whats the plan for when we get there?"

Backstroms thoughts went over the situation his mind had built.

"I'll get out of the car to meet Hoppkoff,you stay hidden in the back.Here take this."

He gave her a handgun. 

"What about you?"

"There's no way Hoppkoffs goons are going to let me take a weapon and you'll probably have a better chance of shooting them than I will."

Paquet hesitantly took the gun.

"What happens when he finds out we don't have the ransom?"

Backstrom frowned.

"Hopefully we can stall him long enough that it won't come to that."

Paquet didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

The asylum came into view before Backstrom could answer.

"Get down."

Paquet quickly did as she was told. They slowly pulled into the abandoned dirt lot infront of the asylum,weeds sprouted up in all directions. Backstrom stopped and shut the engine off. He saw a tall man he assumed to be one of Hoppkoffs guards. He wondered how many he had. The man walked into the asylum. 

"When I get out call Almond,tell him what happened and have him bring the team out here. And a bus."

"Got it."

Backstroms mind was set on the task at hand. Get Val out. Take Hoppkoff down. They sat and waited.

 

Valentine had once heard someone say lightening doesnt strike the same place twice. That person obviously had not met Eleazor Hoppkoff. What Val felt now made what Hoppkoff did to him before look like child's play. Pure electricity pulsing through his veins,through every cell,every tissue,every small part of his being. His Head felt like it was going to break at any moment,his heart was beating at a dangerous rate,each pulse faster than the last. He couldn't even scream. He tasted copper on his tongue,he had bitten the inside of his cheek. He couldn't even feel it. It felt like Hoppkoff had pressed that button hours ago instead of minutes. That's when it hit him. He was going to die here. How pitifully ironic. It wasn't because he had poached on the wrong persons turf or screwed over someone important. He had lived a dangerous life but that wasn't the way he was going to die. A man came in and said something he couldn't hear to Vladstien. He had never seen him before. The tall Russian quickly went and whispered in Hoppkoffs ear. 

"Good,tell him to bring him to the foyer." 

Valentine couldn't concentrate anymore. His breaths were coming faster and shorter than they should,he just couldn't get enough air. His lungs felt like hot metal. Suddenly he heard the machine shut off. He couldn't really tell that the electricity had stopped but he couldn't hear the sickening roar anymore. He looked up and saw Hoppkoff had put the detonator down and was taking his gloves off. Vladstien walked back in as Hoppkoff was leaving.

"Leave him,he won't last long. The pulses from the electrodes won't leave his body fast enough,his heart can't take it. His heart rate will just keep rising until it eventually ruptures. Either that or it will just shut down" Hoppkoff said nonchalantly,like he was simply talking about sports or the the weather. He heard their footsteps recede until they were gone. Hoppkoffs words were jumbled to him,but he was right about one thing.Val couldn't take this much longer. His heart raced faster...

 

Backstrom walked slowly towards the asylum with the guard. The place looked like the creepy haunted mansions from the horror movies. No wonder the place went down the drains. It made sense that Hoppkoff liked it. They walked up the stairs and into a moderate sized foyer. He was suprised when he walked in. For an abandoned looney bin and considering the outside the place didn't look dirty or run down. Hoppkoff definitely had set up shop quite some time ago and cleaned the place up. 

"Mr.Backstrom!"

Backstroms head snapped towards Hoppkoff. When you looked at him if you didn't know better you might think he was a real doctor just out of the hospital. He was clean cut in a long white coat. But Backstrom knew the snake inside.

"It so good to seen you again!"

Backstrom wanted to break his neck. 

"Well Unfortunatly I can't say the same Hoppkoff."

Hoppkoff smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Despite the circumstances I have great respect for you Mr. Backstrom,your a genius in your field-"

"Cut the crap Hoppkoff."

Hoppkoff smiled.

"Of course,business first. Tell me where are the things we discussed?You haven't gone and done anything foolish I hope."

Backstrom smiled sarcastically.

"Hoppkoff your smart enough to know I wasn't going to just waltz in here with the ransom. I can't hand them over until I know that Valentines alive."

Hoppkoff thought a moment.

"Your quite right. My apologies. Follow me."

Backstrom glanced at the double doors. He hoped Almond and the team was on the way,if not they were pretty much screwed. He followed Hoppkoff down the hallways,rooms on every side revealed that the asylum was even bigger than it looked from the outside. Looking for Valentine on his own would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Hoppkoff broke the silence.

"Im amazed at the amount of time it took you to solve the riddle. Very impressive."

Backstroms eyes burned into to back of Hoppkoffs skull.

"Yeah well solving psychotic murderers puzzles is kind of my job."

Hoppkoff laughed. He stopped at a door on the right.

"Here we are."

Hoppkoff inserted a key unlocking the door. Backstrom stood in the door,what he saw in front of him stopped him in his tracks. There was Val,shirtless and strapped down to a chair,wires attached to various places on his body. His head was against his chest. Backstrom started to panic realizing that Val hadn't looked up when the door opened. He wasn't moving. Immediately Backstroms feet were moving towards Valentine until Vladstien stopped him. Hoppkoff spoke from behind Backstrom.

"Ah not so fast Mr.Backstrom,we have unfinished business to attend to."

Backstrom gritted his teeth.

"Just because I can see him doesn't mean he's alive."

Hoppkoff walked into the room towards his equipment.

"As you can see Mr.Backstrom the electrodes on his chest monitor his heart rate,you can see it here."

Hoppkoff pointed to a screen mounted on a pole attached to all the wires. The vital lines on the screen went up and down quickly showing that Valentines heart was still beating. Backstrom almost sighed in relief.

"So as I'm sure you know from reading this monitor Mr.Valentine is alive. So where is the money and my equipment?"

Backstrom was running out of time,Val was running out of time,he had to play this right.

"It's in the car. I'll take you to it."

Vladstien side stepped him.

"No need I'll send someone."

Vladstien took a two way radio out of his pocket. Backstroms eyes darted to Hoppkoff.

"It's locked."

Hoppkoff didn't miss a beat.

"No problem,just hand over the keys now please."

This was bad. This was not the plan. What would happen when they found the bags?Would they find Paquet?That would be just what he needed,two people to rescue. He silently handed the keys to the Russian. Paquet was on her own,she would have to improvise.

"Thank you. Vladstien,go."

Vladstien walked out leaving Backstrom and Hoppkoff alone with Val in the dark room.

 

Paquet saw the two men walking towards the car. Where was Backstrom?The plan was that he would come out with them,Hoppkoff mustve kept him in there and sent these two out for the ransom. She had called Detective Almond but they hadn't showed up yet. She was alone. They were almost to the car,she didn't have much time. She clutched the gun to her chest and counted. _One. Two. Three._

 

Backstrom heard gunshots. Hoppkoff grabbed the radio.

"Vladstien. Vladstien whats happening?"

Only static replied. Backstrom smiled slightly. Paquet. Hoppkoff tried to make contact again with Valdstien giving Backstrom the perfect opportunity. He rammed his body into Hoppkoffs,knocking him into the opposite wall...

 

Valentine was slipping. He heard voices,sounds of a struggle,at least he thought he could which didn't mean a lot considering he couldn't tell what was real from what wasn't anymore. His heart rate was still climbing,each breath harder to obtain than the last. darkness threatened to swallow him Up,more dangerous was the temptation to give into it.

 

Backstrom punched Hoppkoff in the face,then in the gut. Hoppkoff fought back hard. Backstrom had already taken a few punches and shoves. He had to put him down fast. Another punch to his jaw. Backstrom grabbed his head and smashed it back into the wall,once.twice. A final punch and Hoppkoff was out cold. Backstrom felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Too much physical exertion for his liking. Maybe there was something to what Deb had been telling him after all. He turned back to the room Val was in and crossed the hallway. He started taking the leather restraints off Vals arms that had rubbed his wrists raw from jerking his arms during Hoppkoffs experimentation. 

"Val?Hey come on pal"

He patted him on the cheek. No response. He put his head To Vals chest. God the kids heart was gona pound through his skin. He jerked the electrodes off his head and chest and the ones on his ankles. He gently slipped the needles out of his arms. He looked at Val. This was going to seem mean. But then everything Backstrom did was mean and this was the only thing he could think of considering the situation. He slapped Val across the face. Val looked up slightly,his eyes were unfocused and dilated as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Backstrom?" His voice was shaky and cracked.

Backstrom smiled slightly.

"Hello sleeping beauty."

Val recoiled.

"Are you really here or am I having a God awful hallucination?"

Backstrom glared at him.

"Would you feel more convinced if I slapped you again?"

Valentine scowled weakly.

"No."

Backstrom smiled. 

"Good. Glad we got that cleared up."

Backstrom looked him over. He looked frail,bloodied and pale. He saw stitches on his stomach that were now breaking open,the wound underneath trickling blood. He noticed how his body was trembling. He frowned. He didn't even want to think about what Hoppkoff had done to him.

"You look like hell."

Val attempted to smirk.

"Even during my horrific experience you still find a way to give a compliment Backstrom."

Backstrom started to smile,then he saw Vals heart pound against his chest. He didn't know much about medical stuff but he knew you weren't supposed to see a heart beating in someone's chest.

"Here put this on."

He slipped his jacket onto Vals arms and body and zipped it up.

"Come on we gotta get out of here."

But as he was getting up off the floor he saw the doors behind them shut and lock. Safety precaution. Hoppkoff had triggered the alarm. He ran to the door just as the doctor was running.

"Hoppkoff!"

Hoppkoff turned and smiled and gave a slight bow,then continued down the hallway around the corner. Backstrom slammed his fists against the metal doors.

"Damnit!"

He turned and saw that Valentine had slipped to the floor curled on his side. He quickly went and kneeled down.

"Come on Val!"

He turned him on his back. His breathing was rapid and ragged, sweat started to trickle down his face.

"Valentine you better snap out of it because I swear to God  there's no way in hell I'm kissing you."

Val opened his eyes slightly.

"What no more slapping?"

Backstrom frowned sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me."

Val tried to chuckle but it immediately turned into a coughing fit. Blood surfaced at the corner of his mouth.

Backstrom was starting to worry. Val couldn't hold out much longer like this. They had to figure out a way out of here. Val stared dazedly at the ceiling.

"So since were not getting out of here-"

Backstrom looked at Val and put his best game face on not letting him finish the sentence.

"What are you talking about?Of course we're getting out. You think I want to stay in here with you forever?"

Val looked at him. He always knew when Backstrom was lying. 

"Well I hate to ruin break it to you but you and I both know with that door locked the chances of that aren't looking too good."

Backstrom knew Val had a point. There was no guarantee Paquet had called Almond,that Paquet was even alive,and no one knew they were there. But he couldn't let on any of that to Val. He looked at him.

"Twenty bucks says I get us out of here."

Val started to close his eyes.

"Deal."

Backstrom moved his hand up and down in a shaking motion,Valentine slowly did the same.

Backstrom stood up and nudged him with his foot.

"Stay awake."

Valentine grunted in response.

Backstrom started looking around for anything in the room that could help them get the door open,all the while watching Val to make sure he didn't go into shock.

"How many men did Hoppkoff have?"

Vals voice came out soft and slow.

"I don't know,I only saw two."

Backstrom knew he was drifting. He had to keep him talking.

"Did he tell you anything about what he was planning?"

"Oh you know the usual,experiments,world domination blah blah blah."

Valentines voice was laced with sarcasm. And pain. Then Backstrom heard something. He listened. Sirens. Backstrom clapped. He went and squatted down next to Val. 

"You hear that Val?"

Valentine stared at him groggily. 

"That's the cavalry. You owe me twenty bucks."

Valentine closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't count on collecting it just yet. You said you'd get us out of here. You didn't say anything about getting out alive."

"Shut up.Your not dead yet."

Backstrom stood up. He heard the pounding of feet on the floor. He started banging on the metal.

"Hey!In here!Come on!"

In a couple minutes he heard Almonds deep voice.

"Lieutenant!Are you there?"

"Of course I'm here!Open the Damn door!"

He looked back at Val.

"Val?"

He walked over to him,he had lost consciousness. He quickly yelled to the man outside.

"Almond call the EMTs fast!"

He could hear Almond carrying out the orders.

"Hang on Val."

Valentines breathing was slow and shallow. His heart rate had now dropped and dangerously low. Finally the door opened and Almond came in with two EMTs Backstrom moved out of the way as they started working on him. Almond walked up to him. Backstrom looked up at the man.

"Hoppkoff?"

"He was seen trying to escape out the back. Gravely shot him"

Backstrom sighed sarcastically.

"Of course she did. He deserved worse. What about his goons?"

Almonds eyebrows shot up.

"We only found one dead. We figured you got him."

Backstrom shook his head.

"There were two. One of them must've ran. I was in here with Hoppkoff,Paquet must've got the other one."

Almond smiled.

"Never underestimate a woman."

Backstrom kept his eyes on Val. Almond watched him.

"How bad?"

Backstrom didnt look at him.

"Bad."

Almond put his hand on his shoulder.

"If Valentines anything he's tough. He'll pull through."

The EMT's took Val out on a stretcher babbling something to each other. Backstrom didn't really understand them but he knew whatever they were saying probably wasn't good. He followed them outside. They put an oxygen mask on Val and swiftly loaded him in the ambulance.

"Whats his name?"

One of the men outside the ambulance asked. 

"Greggory Valentine."

Backstrom replied.

"And does he have any family?"

Backstrom looked around at the rest of the team. Screw it.

"I'm his Brother. His mother lives in town."

The team looked shocked. Gravelys mouth dropped open. Moto stared. Almond smiled slightly and looked down. Neidermyer didn't look quite as shocked,he looked at Backstrom and tapped his nose questioningly.  Backstrom just glared in response.

"Your name?"

"Lieutenant Everett Backstrom."

The EMT nodded.

"Would you like to ride with him to the hospital?"

Backstrom turned towards Almond.

"Go, we'll take care of this."

Backstrom slowly nodded and looked at the EMT.

"I guess I can if it's necessary."

The EMT motioned for him to follow.

Backstrom stepped in the ambulance and sat down. Valentine was laid out in front of him. His skin looked almost translucent,his body limp. The medical team buzzed about him,putting an I.V in his arms and constantly checking his pulse. Suddenly an EMT that had been listening to Vals heart jumped up. Then Backstrom heard a loud beeping sound.

"Code blue!Code blue!"

The head EMT came and shined a flashlight in Vals eyes.

"Paddles!"

The weight of the situation barreled into Backstrom and he almost hit the floor. Val had flatlined. He wasn't breathing. The buzz of the paddles and the voices of EMTs broke through the fog in his head.

"Clear!"

Valentines body arched as the charge from the paddles was transmitted. How ironic. Hoppkoffs "electro therapy" had put Val in this state and now the real doctors were using another form of it to bring him back. It was almost sickening.

"He's not responding."

"Again!"

Backstrom knew he shouldn't have come. He couldn't handle this.

"Were losing him!"

"Again!"

Backstrom finally came unglued.

"Do something you idiots!Your supposed to be doctors!"

The woman EMT replied calmly.

"Were doing everything we can Sir."

"Well your not doing enough!"

"Sir Please sit down!"

Backstrom knew not to push his luck with these people. They had sedatives. And they knew how to use them. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I've got a pulse!"

Backstroms head snapped up. The EMT again looked in Valentines eyes.

"Its weak and erratic but it's there."

Backstrom let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. 

The EMT turned to the front of the ambulance.

"Get us to the hospital as fast as possible!"

 

They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes. It felt like an hour. Valentine was rushed into the hospital faster than Backstrom could imagine anyone moving all the while the EMTs were shouting orders.

"Prep him for O.R!We need to get him in surgery now!"

He followed them until they came to a set of double doors that said employees only.

"Sir I need you to wait here,the waiting rooms around the corner."

Backstrom stared at him.

"Is he dying?"

The doctor was already turning away.

"Sir I'll have the nurse come get you when we know more."

Backstrom grabbed him.

"You listen to me!I promise you if you don't tell me exactly what's happening i will dig up every tiny detail of every bad little thing you've done in your life and I will hang you with it!"

The doctor pulled Backstroms hands free.

"I don't know yet!I do know he has a great amount of internal bleeding,most likely a severely punctured lung.And there might be some damage to his nervous system. Like I said I don't know until I perform surgery. But you have my word,I will let you know the minute I know more." The doctor walked through the doors. Backstrom watched for a moment then quickly exited the hospital. He walked across the street to a gas station. He went inside and headed straight to the back. He grabbed two bottles of vodka then paid and left. He may have joined a support group to quit drinking but tonight he was off the rails. He walked back into the hospital,one of the bottles already opened. 

"Sir you can't bring tha-"

Backstrom immediately pulled out his badge.

"This is evidence from a crime scene lady. Don't make me arrest you for interfering in a police investigation."

The woman promptly sat back down.

Backstrom went and found the waiting room. He took another swig of vodka and waited. He didn't know how long he'd sat there,three hours?Four?Finally the doctor walked in. Backstrom struggled to his feet,swaying slightly. The doctor looked at the two empty vodka bottles but didn't comment. Backstrom looked at him expectantly,ready for the worst. At least he thought he was.

"Is he dead?"

"No he's not Mr. Backstrom,but your brothers not out of the woods yet,He had a lot of internal damage,with the amount of electrocution his body sustained it really is a miracle he's alive. His brain suffered an exceeding amount of trauma but nothing fatal. He's in fairly stable condition. Still unconscious and may be for awhile but you can wait in his room if you'd like,it would probably be good if he had family with him when he woke up." Backstrom nodded.

The doctor lead him to Vals room.

"I want to keep him here a few days to let his body start to recover,then you can take him home"

Backstrom didn't even look at him.

The doctor nodded.

"I'll be back later to check on him."

Backstrom heard his footsteps echo on the hospital floor. He slowly walked into the room. He looked at Val's seemingly lifeless body. He looked so...small. His face was drained of color,an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. I.Vs slithered out of his arms. Looking at him you might not even know he was alive except for the slow,weak rise and fall of his chest. Backstrom went and sat in the chair close to the bed. He saw the dark shadows beneath Valentines eyes. He looked out the window,The sun was starting to set in the Oregon sky,it's rays shining into the window. He rubbed his eyes. He called Almond.

"This is detective Almond"

"It's me."

"Luiteneant,how's Valentine?"

Backstrom looked back at Val.

"Alive. What did you find at the asylum?"

"What you would expect,experimental tools,electrical wires,also some sortve unlabeled substance Hoppkoff must've created himself,it's been sent to the lab for tests."

"Have you tracked down the other Russian yet?"

"We're still looking,we were thinking maybe Valentine could give us a name if he heard it."

Backstrom grimaced.

"I wouldn't count on that at any time soon. We need to find him."

"What's so special about him?"

"Hoppkoffs followers were freaks. They gave undying loyalty to their master. They would die before letting anybody hurt him."

"So your afraid he might come back for revenge."

"There's no telling what a freak with a mission will do."

"We'll stay on it,I'll keep you posted."

"Yeah."

Backstrom hung the phone up. He remembered seeing a coffee maker somewhere in that waiting room. He left the room and went after it. Then he saw him. Tall Russian two o clock. The figure swiftly slipped out of view. Val. Backstrom quickly but quietly turned the corner and saw Vladstien,gun pulled about to march in after Val. Backstrom grabbed his gun

"Everybody get down!"

The Russian immediately started shooting. Screams rang out across the room. Backstrom took cover behind the counter. Finally when there was a break in gunfire he quickly stood up and with expert aim he didn't even realize he could muster,shot Vladstien in the stomach. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally the Russian collapsed on the floor. Backstrom took out his phone and called Almond,he explained and told him to send a team to clean up. He walked back to Valentines room coffee in hand. He was still out. Unbelievable. Leave it to Val to sleep through a gun fight. After he had sat about any hour he saw Val start to stir. He let out a cough,then a sharp intake of breath. Backstrom took in another mouthful of coffee. Val clumsily removed the oxegyn mask.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Or half alive anyway."

Backstrom smiled sarcastically as he spoke.

Valentine slowly looked at him then quickly shielded his eyes.

"Hey shut he drapes will you my heads killing me."

His voice was hoarse and cracked.

Backstrom acted like he hadn't heard.

Valentine glared.

"Seriously?"

Backstrom grunted but got up and shut the drapes. Valentine sighed.

"Thank you."

Backstrom opened his mouth to say something but Valentine quickly interrupted.

"No don't tell me I already know. I look like hell."

The corners of Backstroms mouth started to tug up.

"Well that's true but I was actually going to say I should probably go call your mother."

Val groaned.

"God is that really necessary?"

Backstrom stared at him.

"Well considering the fact that you practically died and now your not so dead I'd say she probably has a right to know. I just figured I'd give you a heads up."

Valentines raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Died?"

"Yeah you flatlined apparently."

Backstrom said flippantly.

Val looked down.

"Wow. How dramatic."

He sighed painfully.

"Fine. But I don't want to see her right now. I'm tired. And I need some serious pain meds. What'd they say was wrong with me?"

Backstrom gave an annoyed look.

"Something about a punctured lung, nerve damage,trauma blah blah blah I don't know."

Valentine grimaced ad closed his eyes.

Backstrom stood up.

"You should probably get some sleep. Ill be back in a couple days or something."

Valentine watched him start for the door.

"Wait."

Backstrom looked at him.

Val cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Thank you. For coming to get me and everything."

Backstrom looked away.

"Yeah well it was a pain in the ass. So dont make me do it again."

Valentine smirked,Backstrom smirked back.

"Deal."

Val put his hand out.

Backstrom shook.

"Deal."

"Although technically it was your fault..."

"Oh shut up Valentine."

Backstrom went out the door.

As he was walking out Val heard him yell.

"And You owe me twenty bucks!"

Val rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

He closed his eyes. Maybe this Brother thing wasn't totally screwed up after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys!Whoo that was a long chapter but I didn't want to leave you hanging again!Im thinking about doing another follow up story set after the events in this what do you guys think?Anyway I REALLY hope you guys liked it and liked the ending,Please tell me what you think!Thank you again so much for reading and your patience!!!:)


End file.
